


Но не при всех же!

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), lintares



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Art, Illustrations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси«Король вечеринок»
Relationships: Ernie/Primetime
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест (Макси)





	Но не при всех же!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Король вечеринок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916173) by [fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020), [tenthorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns). 



> Иллюстрация к макси [«Король вечеринок»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916173/chapters/62985487)


End file.
